spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/The Poisonous Plot - Prior to the Poison
Before the bite, there was a chain of events. What occurred that caused the downfall of the innocent customer, unaware of what was to come upon him? Read on to find out. MrScience12 presents these events in '"Prior to the Poison"... Transcript *''(the episode begins with a medium shot of the Krusty Krab restaurant; a delivery truck can be seen in the background, along with many surrounding crates and two figures, one of them SpongeBob and the other of a delivery fish)'' *'''Delivery fish: (offscreen) So sign here. *'SpongeBob:' (offscreen) Okay. *'Delivery fish:' And signature here. *'SpongeBob:' Alrighty. *''(the camera cuts to the delivery fish pointing on a sheet of paper, standing before SpongeBob, who is signing the paper with a pen; the delivery truck can be seen in the background along with the crates)'' *'Delivery fish:' And finally sign right here. *'SpongeBob:' Sure thing. *'Delivery fish:' Alright. (begins looking around) Let me just find your crate for ya. (mumbling in search) Ah, found it! (turns to SpongeBob and hands him crate) Here we go, son. (looks into crate) Hmm. Seems to be one missing. Oh well, shouldn't matter much. Just don't let the boss man know. *''(SpongeBob wobbles from weight of crate)'' *'SpongeBob:' (grunting) Thanks. Will...do. *'Delivery fish:' Looks like that'll do it for me. Be back next delivery! (hops into truck; drives off) *'SpongeBob:' (pinched) Thank...you. *''(the scene cuts to Mr. Krabs's office, where Mr. Krabs is sitting at his desk, writing on paper; SpongeBob bursts into the door with the crate, struggling along the way; he drops the crate, causing a quick shake of the scene)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ooh, the moneymaker is here! (sprints toward SpongeBob) *'SpongeBob:' Well, I'm not one for announcement, but... *'Mr. Krabs:' Move, boy! (launches SpongeBob out of camera) I'm talking about me delivery that's gonna make me profits skyrocket through the roof! *'SpongeBob:' (walks back into scene) But Mr. Krabs, I thought Krabby Patties brought in the same amount of cash as they always did. *'Mr. Krabs:' It's not just the patties, lad. There's something I want you to add to the patties to make them better...er. (opens crate) I introduce to you, SpongeBob, "Deluxe Patty Sauce"! I want you to add this to the new batch of patties, serve it to the customers, and watch me money tree grow larger than ever before! *'SpongeBob:' Aye aye, sir! *''(the scene cuts to the kitchen, where SpongeBob is preparing a new batch of Krabby Patties)'' *'SpongeBob:' I'd say these patties look about done. Time for the special sauce! (grabs bottle of the Krabby Patty sauce; twists off the top) *''(the scent trail of the sauce travels outside of the kitchen to the nose of Squidward; Squidward sniffs the trail of scent and coughs, eventually passing out)'' *'SpongeBob:' (looks out of window) Squidward? Squidward, are you sleeping at a time like this? You need to be alert! We're serving the first batch of Krabby Patties with the new sauce to customer 228! *''(SpongeBob dives his head back into the kitchen as Squidward wakes again; SpongeBob returns and drops the platter on Squidward's noggin, causing him to faint again)'' *'SpongeBob:' (rings window bell) Order up! *''(Squidward awakens and rubs his head, growling toward SpongeBob; he stands and walks toward the customer)'' *'Squidward:' Here you go, sir. Enjoy... (mumbles to self) if you must. *'Customer:' Oh, joy! Time to di...ne! (grabs patty and opens mouth wide to take a bite) *''(episode ends)'' Return tomorrow to learn the fate of the customer, and the storyline that awaits SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and more! Catch the first part of the trilogy in "The Poisonous Plot" tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST! Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience12 Category:The Poisonous Plot